Halte Bus Tambal Ban Fotokopi dan Printer
by N-Formylmethionine
Summary: Tempat-tempat ini entah bagaimana telah mempertemukan Hinata dan Naruto. Semua pertemuan itu terjadi saat Hinata butuh bantuan dan Naruto dengan senang hati menolong / Jodoh pasti bertemuu


**Halte Bus Tambal Ban Fotokopi dan Printer**

 **A Naruhina Fanfiction**

 **Modern AU**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

Hinata tidak habis pikir dengan kakak tingkatnya yang satu itu. Hinata sudah bertemu dengannya dua kali dalam satu minggu ini. Mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja di pinggir jalan dan di tempat fotokopi. Padahal mereka berdua beda fakultas. Hinata di Fakultas Kedokteran dan Naruto di Fakultas Teknik. Universitas Konoha itu juga sangat luas. Setiap fakultas memiliki beberapa gedung sendiri yang semuanya sudah dilengkapi fasilitas lengkap. Dan tentunya ada banyak tempat fotokopi. Yang lebih mengherankan lagi, Hinata selalu bertemu Naruto saat ia sedang butuh bantuan.

.

.

.

Pertama kali satu minggu yang lalu.

Hinata sedang mengendarai motor _matic_ nya menuju minimarket untuk sekedar membeli keperluan bulanan. Di tengah jalan ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan motornya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan berhenti di pinggir jalan. Ternyata ban motornya bocor. Sepertinya terkena paku atau semacamnya. Ia benar-benar bingung. Selama hampir dua semester kuliah ia belum pernah mengalami ban bocor sampai benar-benar kempes seperti ini. Apalagi tempat tambal ban yang ia tahu cukup jauh dari situ. Hinata sedang berjongkok meratapi nasibnya saat segerombolan anak kecil lewat di depannya dan berteriak.

"Mbak, telolet mbak!"

 _Kamp**t._ Orang sedang kesusahan, malah telolet. Hinata sudah ingin melemparkan umpatan pada anak-anak kecil tadi, namun dia kembali bisa mengendalikan diri. Sebagai seorang Hyuga tentu sopan santun harus selalu dijaga dalam setiap situasi dan kondisi.

Akhirnya dengan susah payah ia menuntun motor _Var*o_ kesayangannya. Baru jalan 5 meter, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Hinata!"

Eh itu kan Kak Naruto, kakak tingkatnya. Jangan-jangan dia mau ngeledek Hinata juga, sama seperti anak kecil tadi. Masih dengan kedua tangan yang menjaga keseimbangan motornya, Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Kak Naruto?"

"Iya, ini aku. Masa kamu tidak ingat. Bocor ya? Kubantu sini."

"E-eh." Hinata sudah tidak sempat bereaksi lagi saat Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelahnya, mengambil alih motor _Var*o_ nya.

"Kamu naik motorku saja sampai tambal ban. Ini biar aku yang tuntun."

"Gausah kak. Biar aku saja sendiri. Nanti merepotkan."

"Tidak-tidak. Mana bisa aku membiarkan gadis cantik sepertimu kesusahan."

Hinata yang merasa baru saja dipuji wajahnya langsung memerah. Menunduk tidak berani menatap Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah. Mo-motornya yang ma-mana ya?"

"Itu!" Seru Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah motor _Ninj* ._

"Eehhh?!" Hinata terbelalak. Mana mungkin dia naik motor itu. Naik motor manual saja tidak bisa, apalagi motor gede macam begitu. Ditambah lagi dia sedang memakai rok sekarang.

"Ohiyaa, maaf, aku lupa. Hehehe. Kalau begitu ya sudah kita jalan bersama saja." Naruto baru sadar dan ia menjadi kikuk serta salah tingkah. Hampir saja tadi tangannya menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Untung tidak jadi, kalau tidak bisa jatuh motor _Var*o_ itu dan menimpa mereka dengan tidak elitnya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju tempat tambal ban. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka tidak sadar sedari tadi ada serombongan orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Ciee cieee jalan berdua, nih."

" _Anak-anak kecil tadi lagi, awas saja kalian ya._ " Batin Hinata.

Sesampainya di tempat tambal ban. Hinata mengucapkan beribu-ribu terimakasih pada Naruto yang disambut dengan santainya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Santai saja. Ya sudah, aku mau ambil motorku dulu. Lain kali hati-hati ya." Kemudian Naruto langsung berlari melesat hilang dari pandangan Hinata. Sudah seperti Usain Bolt saja. Mungkin kalau Naruto punya anak, bakal diberi nama Bolt.

Hinata malah jadi membayangkan kalau dia menikah dan punya anak dengan Naruto bagaimana ya. Nanti anaknya akan mirip dengannya atau mirip Naruto? Wajahnya seketika terasa panas. Bahkan merah sampai menjalar ke leher dan telinganya.

" _Tidak tidak tidaak. Apa yang kupikirkan._ " Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya sampai rambut panjangnya yang diikat ekor kuda melambai kemana-mana.

"Mbak, rambutnya daritadi kena muka saya."

"Ma-maaf mas."

" _Duh tuhkan malu sama mas-mas di sebelah._ "

.

.

.

Pertemuan kedua terjadi di tempat fotokopi.

Saat itu Hinata sedang mengambil fotokopian di tempat fotokopi langganannya. Fotokopiannya cukup banyak, buku panduan praktikum yang lumayan tebal dan digandakan sebanyak 30 kali, untuk satu kelas. Hinata juga tidak mengerti kenapa komting kelasnya menyuruh dia yang fotokopi, bukan temannya yang cowok saja.

"Shinooo, tega sekali kau padakuuu." Mau mengeluh seperti apa ya, sudah terlanjur. Hinata memang terlalu baik jadi dia tidak sanggup menolak.

Ketika sedang kesusahan membawa tumpukan fotokopian dan bingung bagaimana cara membawanya dengan motor, lagi-lagi bantuan datang. Seseorang turun dari motor _Ninj*_ nya dan langsung menghampiri Hinata. Sepasang lengan berwarna sawo matang, agak gelap, khas orang yang terbiasa melakukan kegiatan _outdoor_ mengambil alih kedua tangan Hinata yang hampir saja menjatuhkan kardus berisi fotokopian itu.

Masih di tengah keterkejutannya, Hinata menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sesosok laki-laki tinggi dan bermata biru yang masih menggunakan helm berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Hai Hinata."

"Ka-kak Naruto."

"Kamu sendirian membawa semua ini? Mau di kemanakan ini?"

"I-iya, mau dibawa ke kampus kak."

"Oh, yasudah. Sini."

Naruto langsung menaikkan kardus yang cukup berat itu ke atas jok motor Hinata.

"Pegang kardusnya, biar tidak jatuh. Mana kunci motormu biar kuantar."

Hinata yang masih linglung tidak mampu menggerakkan tangannya. Daritadi ia hanya menatap Naruto dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan wajah memerah karena malu dan gugup. Naruto yang merasa tidak dihiraukan meraih sebelah tangan Hinata kemudian meletakkannya di atas kardus, menjaga agar kardusnya tidak jatuh. Ia sendiri kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Hinata.

"Hei, Hinata? Kamu dengar apa yang kukatakan tidak?"

Hinata kemudian langsung tersadar dan wajahnya makin memerah sempurna. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Yang barusan tadi wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat. Belum selesai keterkejutan Hinata, Naruto lalu mengambil helm yang tergantung di kaca spion dan memakaikannya ke Hinata.

"Kunci motornya mana?"

Hinata belum memperoleh kesadarannya secara sempurna setelah semua perlakuan Naruto barusan. Seperti terhipnotis, ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan menyerahkan kunci motor yang ia ambil dari sana.

Naruto yang sudah menyalakan mesin motor namun tak juga merasakan beban tambahan di belakangnya kembali menoleh.

"Hinata, ayo naik."

Dan sepanjang perjalanan Hinata memperhatikan punggung Naruto yang terlihat lebar dan kokoh di depannya. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Walaupun terhalang kardus tetap saja diboncengkan oleh orang yang disukainya ini sungguh mendebarkan.

Sesampainya di gedung Fakultas Kedokteran, Hinata sudah disambut oleh teman-temannya yang dengan santainya langsung mengambil hasil fotokopi dari motor Hinata tanpa membiarkan ia turun terlebih dahulu. Mereka juga memasang senyum mencurigakan yang ditujukan kepada Hinata.

"Wah tak kusangka Hinata punya pacar. Ganteng lagi."

"Hinata itu siapa? Ganteng banget."

"Awas, kulaporkan ke Neji loh, Hinata."

Hinata tidak ingin menanggapi kata-kata teman-temannya yang menggodanya. Itu semakin membuat ia malu dan salah tingkah.

"Hi-hinata. Maaf, aku lupa. Motorku masih di fotokopian. Kalau kita ke sana lagi gimana? Hehehe."

Hinata tidak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk menjawab. Tenggorokannya terasa kering karena terlalu gugup. Ia takut kalau berbicara suaranya menjadi seperti tikus kejepit. Akhirnya dia hanya mengangguk. Naruto melihatnya dari kaca spion, kemudian kembali melajukan motornya setelah tersenyum kepada teman-teman Hinata dan membunyikan klakson.

"Hati-hati Hinata. Jangan lupa pegangan yang kuat ya."

Samar-samar Hinata masih bisa mendengar ledekan teman-temannya. Mungkin dia harus berterimakasih pada Shino setelah ini. Kalau bukan karena dia yang menyuruh fotokopi, tidak mungkin Hinata bisa boncengan dengan Naruto seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Hinata sudah mengenal Naruto sebagai kakak kelasnya sejak SMP. Hinata kelas 7 dan Naruto kelas 9. Dulu Naruto sangat berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Naruto saat SMP dikenal sebagai anak yang payah dan cupu. Ia memang tidak terlalu pintar, ditambah lagi penampilannya yang dianggap cupu dengan celana kedodoran, baju kebesaran, kaos kaki molor, dan dasi yang nyaris menyekik leher. Saat itu Hinata sering bertemu dan mengobrol dengan Naruto karena mereka sering menaiki bus bersama dan sepertinya hanya Hinata yang mau mengobrol dengan Naruto. Hinata sendiri sebenarnya heran, kenapa Naruto dijauhi oleh semua orang di sekolahnya. Naruto anak yang baik, ia juga sangat ramah dan enak diajak mengobrol. Kadang-kadang Naruto bertingkah konyol dan menceritakan beberapa lelucon yang membuat Hinata tertawa.

Suatu sore, Hinata duduk sendirian di halte bus dekat sekolahnya. Hari ini ia mendapat pelajaran tambahan untuk mengikuti lomba. Hinata memang siswi yang cerdas, jadi walaupun masih kelas 7 ia sudah dipercaya mewakili sekolahnya untuk beberapa perlombaan.

Hinata menoleh ke arah kiri dan melihat lima orang pelajar SMA dengan penampilan yang terlihat urakan. Mereka berjalan ke arah halte tempat Hinata berada. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa takut. Ia memeluk tasnya di depan dada sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Masih sepuluh menit lagi sampai bus berikutnya sampai di sana.

Tanpa Hinata sadari gerombolan pelajar dengan penampilan seperti preman tadi sudah berdiri mengelilinginya. Salah satu di antara mereka membentak Hinata dan meminta uang. Hinata semakin gemetar dan takut. Ia tak memiliki uang, orang tuanya memang masih memberikan uang saku harian dan semuanya sudah habis untuk membeli makanan karena ia ada pelajaran tambahan.

Seseorang dari preman tadi merebut tas Hinata dengan paksa. Hinata sudah ingin berteriak dan kabur namun dua orang yang lain memegangi kedua lengannya dan membekap mulutnya. Bulir-bulir air mata sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Tiba-tiba dari arah sekolahnya muncul seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ia duga. Itu Naruto. Masih dengan seragam kedodorannya, ia berlari ke arah Hinata dan mendorong dua orang yang memegangi Hinata serta merebut kembali tas Hinata. Karena kaget, semua preman itu tidak dapat bereaksi cepat. Tapi di samping itu, Hinata yang sedari kecil sudah diberi pelajaran bela diri dari keluarga Hyuga cukup paham bahwa gerakan-gerakan Naruto tadi memiliki dasar-dasar ilmu beladiri. Ia kembali bertanya-tanya, jika bisa bela diri kenapa Naruto tidak pernah melawan orang-orang yang mem _bully_ -nya.

Baru saja perkelahian akan berlangsung, bus yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba. Dari sana turun beberapa orang yang terlihat seperti pekerja kantoran. Entah bagaimana preman-preman tadi langsung kabur karena situasi yang ramai, apalagi banyak orang dewasa. Naruto cepat-cepat menarik Hinata ke dalam bus. Saat itu Hinata untuk pertama kalinya menemukan sisi lain dari Naruto. Di matanya Naruto adalah penyelamatnya yang sangat keren dan ia benar-benar terpesona pada Naruto.

Saat lulus, ia sudah tidak pernah mendengar kabar Naruto lagi karena Naruto melanjutkan sekolah di SMA Konoha yang cukup jauh. Ternyata kemudian Hinata juga melanjutkan di SMA yang sama. Tapi Naruto yang ditemuinya sudah sangat berbeda. Naruto saat SMA adalah bintang di sekolah. Ia adalah kapten klub sepak bola yang mengantarkan sekolahnya menjuarai berbagai perlombaan. Prestasi akademiknya juga cukup bagus. Bahkan ia masuk kelas unggulan. Penampilannya juga sudah berubah drastis. Ia menjadi sangat tampan dan banyak disukai para siswi. Hinata menjadi tidak berani lagi mendekati Naruto.

Beberapa kali Hinata merasa Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya saat di sekolah, tapi karena tidak mau terlalu percaya diri, akhirnya Hinata tidak menghiraukannya atau hanya sekedar tersenyum balik. Ketika mereka bertemu lagi di SMA, dengan penampilan Naruto yang berubah, Hinata menjadi semakin menyukainya, namun ia tak ingin banyak berharap. Di sana masih banyak siswi-siswi cantik yang juga menyukai Naruto. Bahkan katanya diam-diam ada klub _fansgirl_ Naruto.

.

.

.

Sekarang Hinata sedang ada di perpustakaan pusat universitas. Ia baru saja selesai mencari referensi untuk tugasnya. Kebetulan buku yang ia cari memang tidak ada di perpustakaan fakultasnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat ada tugas lain yang harus di _print_ dan dikumpulkan besok.

" _Ah mumpung sedang di perpus pusat, ngeprint di sini sajalah."_ Batin Hinata

Perpustakaan pusat Universitas Konoha memang menyediakan fasilitas komputer, printer, dan mesin fotokopi yang bebas digunakan mahasiswa. Jadilah Hinata mencoba menggunakan fasilitas gratisan ini.

Jari-jari lentik Hinata dengan lihainya mengetik pada komputer perpustakaan itu. Mata peraknya menatap layar monitor dengan serius tanpa menoleh. Saking konsentrasinya, ia sampai tidak sadar seseorang telah berjalan mendekatinya dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Loh Hinata? Sedang apa di sini?"

"E-eh Kak Naruto." Tuhkan kakak tingkatnya ini kembali muncul tiba-tiba bikin Hinata gugup saja. Lagipula sudah jelas Hinata sedang mengetik di komputer.

Dengan santainya Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Hinata menundukkan tubuhnya hingga dagunya bertumpu pada puncak kepala Hinata.

"Hmm sedang mengerjakan tugas ya?"

"I-iya kak." Berada dalam posisi seperti itu sangat tidak mendukung kinerja jantung Hinata. Bahkan ia sudah takut Naruto akan mendengar detak jantungnya yang benar-benar cepat seperti sedang dikejar hantu saja.

Akhirnya Naruto kembali berdiri tegak dan Hinata dapat menghela nafas lega. Naruto kemudian melangkah ke salah satu bilik komputer.

" _Mungkin mengerjakan tugas juga._ " Batin Hinata.

Setelah selesai mengetik tugasnya, Hinata langsung menekan 'ctrl+p' di _keyboard_ komputernya. Ditunggu beberapa saat kertasnya tak kunjung tercetak. Hinata mencoba cara lain dengan menekan ikon _printer_ pada _menu bar_ kemudian memilih satu _printer_ dari beberapa _printer_ yang tersedia di sana. Hasilnya sama saja. Maklum saja, ini pertama kalinya Hinata menggunakan fasilitas perpustakaan ini.

Hinata yang mulai tidak sabar menggerak-gerakkan kursornya asal dan mengklik ikon _printer_ berkali-kali. Tanpa diduga komputernya malah menjadi _not responding._ Hinata menjadi kebingungan. Ia belum sempat menyimpan salinan _file_ tugasnya ke dalam _flashdisk._ Ia pun menjadi panik dan duduk dengan gelisah di kursinya. Ditunggu beberapa saat komputer itu tak kunjung berfungsi seperti semula.

"Kenapa Hinata?"

Entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah kembali berdiri di belakang Hinata dengan beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya.

"A-aku tidak tahu kak, tadi aku mau ngeprint tapi tidak bisa dan setelah itu malah _not responding._ "

"Oh begitu."

Dan tanpa aba-aba Naruto berdiri di belakang Hinata. Badannya sedikit membungkuk dan tangan kirinya dijadikan tumpuan dengan memegang pinggiran meja komputer. Sementara itu, tangan kanannya menggenggam _mouse,_ padahal tangan Hinata juga masih memegang _mouse._ Dagunya juga bertumpu kembali pada puncak kepala Hinata. Dengan posisi yang sangat dekat seperti ini Hinata yakin wajahnya pasti sudah sangat merah sekarang. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Kepalanya agak pusing karena kerja jantungnya yang memompa darah sangat cepat. Ia sudah tidak fokus lagi ke tugas yang ada di depannya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata, Naruto justru terlihat sangat tenang. Tangannya sekarang dengan lincah menekan tombol-tombol di keyboard dan sesekali juga menggerakkan _mouse._ Naruto memang mahasiswa teknik informatika. Jadi masalah seperti ini sudah menjadi keahliannya. 

"Nah sudah selesai."

Suara Naruto dan suara _printer_ yang mulai mencetak tugasnya menyadarkan Hinata. Tapi akibatnya justru detak jantungnya semakin menjadi-jadi karena Naruto tidak kunjung beranjak dari posisinya. Ia dapat merasakan deru nafas Naruto yang terasa seperti meniup-niup rambutnya.

"Setelah ini ada acara tidak Hinata?"

"Ti-tidak, Kak."

"Kalau begitu makan siang bareng, yuk. Aku gak nerima penolakan. Hitung-hitung balas budimu sudah kutolong berkali-kali akhir-akhir ini. Kutunggu di parkiran ya."

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya lalu melangkah pergi. Tapi baru sampai di depan pintu dia kembali berhenti.

"Ohiya, Hinata. Kosongkan jadwalmu Sabtu ini ya. Aku punya dua tiket ke Konoha Fantasy Land. Kau harus menemaniku ke sana."

Hinata tidak sempat menjawab. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup seperti ikan, tapi tidak ada satu pun kata yang terbentuk. Pipinya yang tembem memerah sempurna. Kemudian Naruto langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mencerna semua yang baru saja terjadi. Dua menit setelah Naruto menghilang di balik pintu Hinata masih melongo. Ia belum sadar sepenuhnya dan belum bisa menerima kata-kata Naruto barusan. Apa tadi dia bilang? Makan siang? Bersama? Konoha Fantasy Land? Menemani? Berdua?

Tidaaak! Sungguh Hinata ingin pingsan saat ini juga.

.

.

.

 **The End**


End file.
